barrowsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chessmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bart Barrow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bart Barrow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bart Barrow (Talk) 11:27, March 28, 2010 100 edits and 'crat! Congratulations on 100 edits and becoming a 'crat, I hope you help this wiki alot, all of your edits to this wiki so far have been fantastic! Thanks, Bart Barrow 14:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sysops and Bureaucrats Bureaucrats- Me You Ssswizmig Sysops: Dlom234 Liquidhelium Stelercus I think that is it =D Bart Barrow 09:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 200 edits!@@!@! CONGRATULATIONS!@!@ Bart Barrow 10:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Bot status- Aren't Bureaucrats supposed to be able to make accounts into Bots? We don't have any, just wondering =P Bart Barrow 12:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) DDD I know I can't delete discussions, but that edit on the rfa wasn't me =/ on itouch still =P Signing comment above, back on computer, Bart Barrow 08:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Btw, don't block my IP I removed the message because I think someone else got to my wiki account, I share computers with my Family, must have left it logged in =/ Thanks alot for warning though, this is why you are a Bureaucrat =D Your edit count is zooming up, stop editing and lemme catch up narb. =P Bart Barrow 08:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Items dude, we don't need an image on every item article, we might have a caption on each one saying "a player wearing a verac's flail" but not just 2 images of someone wearing it >.> Bart Barrow 08:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) 300 edits srsly nao you narb, stop editing so i can catch up, noob >=O Gratz though :) --Bart Barrow 14:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Fixed Narb -Was on camping trip, but is fixed noob. --Bart Barrow 12:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight To make this wiki more popular, I think we should apply to Spotlight, the requirements that are needed that we don't have are: (remove as they are completed) *The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. *clear links to the most important content. (on the main page), Must be unprotected (have done so, need confirmation if we are going to try, otherwise, protect it again) *The wiki should have My Home enabled. The My Home page should include a recent activity listing and an updated Community Corner. *The wiki should have a sidebar menu link to recently added photos as strong visuals help direct new traffic and make the wiki appear more filled out. *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. *The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. --Reply if you think we should try, --Bart Barrow 13:05, June 5, 2010 (UTC)